


It was the end of a decade (but the start of an age)

by TheLadyRoyalInRed



Series: The Long Live Chronicles [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, Did I Mention Angst?, F/M, Healing, Phone Calls, Previous Relationship, background Scott Moir/Jackie Mascarin (but really not at all)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRoyalInRed/pseuds/TheLadyRoyalInRed
Summary: When Tessa calls Scott to congratulate him on his engagement, the feelings they have buried deep inside burst to the surface in a push and pull that chronicles their complex dynamic in all its messy 22-year-long-glory.Basically, my totally fictional account of how /that/ phone call went down. It's just angst, really. With maybe a sprinkle of hope at the end (if you squint really, really hard). Sorry.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: The Long Live Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975114
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	It was the end of a decade (but the start of an age)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So...I've lurked on here for a while and thought I would try and post something short and simple. I have never written fanfic before. I have never written a story of any kind before. I am so sorry for how low quality this is but I had fun writing it and found it to be an oddly cathartic experience. 
> 
> I can't believe I posted this. Honestly, what was I thinking?
> 
> The title is from the most Virtue-Moir song to ever Virtue-Moir: "Long Live" by Taylor Swift. I can't listen to that song without becoming absurdly emo... 
> 
> This fic is intended to be read like a dialogue in a play (ish). I like to write in their voices, so it was challenging to infuse any indication of their personality into the dialogue I was trying to write, but I hope their individuality is communicated... Also, it doesn't make any sense but then again, neither do VM, so...if anything, at least we'll be on brand.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
(*Runs away to hide in embarrassment*)
> 
> Lady  
xxx

T: Congratulations, Scott. I am so happy for you…

S: [taken aback] Ahh thanks Tess. I, uh – yeah. It was… sudden.

T: [apprehensive] Yeah. Yeah, I’ll bet.

S: Yeah. I was going to call you…after-

T: [breathless] Yeah, no, I totally get it. This is something _personal_ and _private_. It’s yours and I respect that.

S: Thanks T [he sighs with relief]

T: Um…so – I have to get going. I just wanted to say that I hope you and Jackie are happy.

S: Yes. Yeah [stammers] we are. It has been, uh, a surprise – for the family, I mean.

T: I’ll bet. Ha. I mean, [strained] I totally didn’t see this coming, so – good job on pulling off the surprise.

S: Yeah. Sorry. I know, you never liked those – Surprises, I mean…

T: [strained] Ha. It’s alright. You, uh, you don’t have to worry about pleasing me anymore. I mean…I didn’t mean to say –

S: It’s alright, Tess. I, … I know what you mean. Always have.

T: [silence]

S: T? You still there?

T: [voice breaking] yeah, sorry. I think it cut out there for a second. Um, look, I’m really happy for you. This will be a new chapter for you. A new thing. A fresh thing.

I’m glad you can be … free –

S: Do you think that’s how I see you? As some warden who kept me in a prison yard? Tess, I was all in.

T: Scott –

S: Tess.

T: Please, don’t do this. Not now.

S: What do you want me to say? What did you want me to do? We’ve been through this a million times, T…. I’ve tried to understand, Tess. Truly. I mean, after…well, everything. [frustrated sigh] I just, I don’t know where we can meet in the middle here. You’re killing me. I can’t do anything with you. I can’t do anything without you. What do you want me to do? [broken whisper] please…

T: Scott. You just got engaged. How did you think I would react?

S: I need to move forward. You said so yourself… Please [breathless, voice cracking] help me move forward. I’m willing to –

T: Stop. Don’t go there. Just – [anguished sigh] Scott we can’t. You know we can’t.

S: [a beat, silence]

S: Yeah. I know, kiddo. I know.

T: We just, have too much. I don’t… [frustrated sigh]. I don’t know how to be me…without you. And that terrifies me. [voice falters] And now…

S: [softly, but irritated] Now what?

T: _Now_, I feel like a part of me has died – the part of me that you possessed so wholly. [voice breaks] So completely.

S: [resentful, painful] Don’t put that on me, Tess. _You_ made me kill it. You think I wanted us to end this way? I bought into the fairy-tale, too, you know. Does that make a fool? Maybe. But Virtue-Moir! The team, the business partners, the best friends. Just… it’s _us_, T. Do you remember? 

T: Scott, we destroyed each other.

S: Yeah, you keep telling me that.

T: Please, Scott. Don’t do this?

S: Do what?

T: This … self-manipulation. This romanticism. The world doesn’t work that way, Scott. We wouldn’t work out, we would just…

S: We could do it, T. We could [whispers]… it would be so easy. It would be _us_. 

T: That’s what I’m afraid of Scott … It would be _too_ good. _Too_ easy. Too _much_.

S: That doesn’t sound bad to me. Actually, that sounds damn right perfect.

T: Scott. I’ve loved you for more than 20 years. Always. But you have hurt me. And I have hurt you. Beyond repair. Beyond what therapy or marriage counselling or sports psychologists could possibly fix. Don’t you see? You’ve had the power to make me laugh, cry, feel hope and joy and happiness and despair and anguish and anger and I just – I can’t do _this_ with you.

S: [tender] Tess. I love you.

T: [breathless, automatic] I love you.

S: No, you’re not hearing me. [firmly] I _love_ you. I _live_ for you. We live for _each other_. Babe, don’t you see?

T: [tearful] Scott. You just got engaged.

S: [voice raised] But I love _you_! Tess, just say it. Please, baby, say it. And I’ll – 

T: Scott, I have to go.

S: No, you don’t.

T: No, I don’t. But if we continue, we’ll both say things we regret.

S: I haven’t regretted a single second spent talking to you. Tess, I love you.

T: [sighs, defeated] I’ll see you next week. At the ceremony.

S: T, we could do it. Together. We could make it mean something more than 22 years of stress and sport and friendship and hard work. We could build our family on it. Draw out the joy and all-consuming love that –

T: [stern, but vulnerable] Scott. [pleading] If we don’t stop talking, I’m going to say something really foolish and I can’t allow myself or you to make a mistake.

S: But it wouldn’t be a mistake.

T: I can’t do this anymore, Scott.

S: [pleading] Tess, please. Think about what I said.

T: [tearful] I always do. Every second of every day.

S: I love you…

[call ends]


End file.
